


Shattered

by wonderavoy



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderavoy/pseuds/wonderavoy





	1. In my blood

**_“It's raining, it's pouring_ ** **_,_ **

**_a black sky is falling._ **

**_It's cold tonight.”_ **

  _Sun & Moon – Above & Beyond_

I

  ** _Lunes, 03/09/2018:_ **

****

No tengo claro cómo empezar esto. Tal vez deba presentarme o _tal vez_ todos los que vayan a leer esto ya sepan quién soy.

 

Se me ocurren mil y una formas de cómo puede terminar mi historia **,** unas más seguras que otras y sobretodo después de lo que me ha sucedido hoy. Y sin embargo no tengo ni idea de la manera en la que comenzó. Supongo que lo principal es hacer memoria de la siguiente frase:

 

“ ** _Lleva su tiempo asimilar la noticia. Pero cada persona es un mundo, señor Adler. No todos afrontan el cáncer de la misma manera”._**

****

Aún recuerdo la voz de la fémina: dulce, melodiosa, tranquila. No podría sonar rota porque era una profesional, aunque, _¿quién sabe?_ A lo mejor después llegó a casa y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado sin llegar a escribirlo, como estoy haciéndolo yo ahora mismo.

 

Soy capaz de rememorar a la perfección cómo su tonalidad llegó a mis oídos de forma borrosa y tenue: como un eco que se produce en espacios completamente vacíos, **(¡como yo ahora mismo!)**. Después de ello, todo mi cuerpo se contrajo al haberse iniciado una alerta en el interior del mismo y mis dedos comenzaron a contraerse hasta que mis manos formaron puños de forma casi obligatoria. ¿ _Sabéis qué?_ Era como una de esas escenas de película donde el tiempo se para para luego continuar sucediéndose a una velocidad muy por debajo de lo normal; y sin embargo, a mí se me _acababan_ los minutos. Mi cerebro trató de absorber la máxima información posible para asegurarme una supervivencia que, por desgracia, no podía ofrecerme.

 

A cada palabra que escribo, siento el roce de la palma de mi mano con el metal del que se compone el ordenador y me duele. Mis uñas en algún momento estuvieron clavadas ahí, en mi piel, dejándome marcas rojizas que podré contemplar debajo de la lamparita que, encendida, me acompaña, cuando termine esto por hoy.

 

También sé que dejé de escuchar en algún momento a la doctora que, aún con la vista clavada en mí y sus labios moviéndose, parecía no producir sonido alguno. Una situación irreal hasta que me di cuenta de que **no** lo era.

 

Mi enfermedad es real. El _linfoma_ es real. El estado defectuoso de mi pulmón izquierdo también lo es. Y aunque todos pensemos que términos como “ **cáncer terminal** ” no nos van a afectar directamente a _nosotros_ hay que tener en cuenta de que sucede.

 

Y que todo ello comienza con unos síntomas que en mi caso, pasé por alto.

 

 **Todo** sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Mi recién marcha a _otro mundo_ , el comienzo de una angustia que creía no poder paliar, el _“bla-bla-bla”_ que continuaba escuchando de fondo,…

 

**“Connor, habrá dolor”**

**“Connor, lo habrá porque enfrentarse a que tu jodidas células se vuelvan en contra de tu cuerpo sólo puede significar una cosa: agonía. Agonía más la idea de saber que va a morirse, porque… ¡tachán! Hay menos del 50% de probabilidades de que sigas vivo de aquí a cinco años”**

Estoy seguro de que podéis adivinar sin que sea yo quien os lo diga, cuál fue la frase de verdad y cuál me inventé yo cuando era presa del cólera, ¿o era shock? …Una de las dos emociones provocaron que en ese instante mis ojos ardiesen y se llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Tal vez estaba enfadado conmigo mismo?

 

**_¿Sigo estándolo?_ **

****

**“Señor Adler, creo que ya hemos acabado. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa”**

**“¿Connor?”**

Cuando escuché mi nombre, dirigí mi vista hacia la mujer. Y pude atisbar la pena reflejada en sus ojos color miel mientras esperaba por ver una reacción en mí: y es que al parecer no había movido ni un músculo y tan siquiera había parpadeado.

 

En ese punto, asentí. No sé cuantas veces lo hice antes de coger los papeles que eran las “ _recomendaciones-para-no-morir-demasiado-pronto”_ y salí. ¿A que eso de las recomendaciones es un buen título para una película dramática?

 

Salí de allí con el corazón en un puño, algo que siquiera ahora se ha aliviado, y recuerdo haberme pegado la carpeta al pecho para que ningún documento quedase suelto y no tener que dar media vuelta e ir a por cualquier folio lo suficientemente rebelde como para escapar. Aunque no podría haberle juzgado: todos, **todos,** deben escapar de mí antes de que sea ** _demasiado tarde._**

Si estás leyendo esto y continúo vivo, hazlo. Huye antes de que sólo sea una figura delgadísima y la consciencia me abandone.

**HAZLO.**

Ahora toca la parte en la que llego a casa, en Virginia, Estados Unidos (si no sabes dónde es, búscalo en Google Maps, no es el sitio más famoso del mundo) y suelto los papeles en la mesa esperando que se desvanezcan y todo sea un mal sueño.

 

Te doy tres segundos para que adivines lo que pasó a continuación. ¿Me desperté o continué allí de pie?

****

**Tres.**

**Dos.**

**Uno** **_._ **

 

Solté una carcajada. Una irónica carcajada mientras una oleada de dolor me invadió; tanto físico como psicológico. 

 

El dolor que aún continúa perenne en mi garganta me recuerda que grité y el resquemor en los ojos que comencé a llorar después del alarido. No suelo llorar, pero _¿quién lo haría sabiendo que una **gripe común** puede destrozarte el cuerpo al punto de hacerlo fallar? _

Lo siguiente que llega a mi mente de forma clara es coger el ordenador, agazaparme en una esquina y tratar de escribir para eliminar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza porque en ese momento estaba solo. Y horas después continúo estándolo.

 

Solo. Escribiéndole a la nada porque no seré capaz de enseñarle esto a mis familiares. Aunque si lo encuentran por casualidad (¡o cualquier persona!), estoy casi seguro de que este es el principio de una historia cuyo final no tardará mucho en llegar.

 

_Si estás leyendo esto y sigues sin conocerme, soy Connor Alexander Adler, tengo veinticinco años… y no espero vivir lo suficiente como para cumplir otro._

_Si por el contrario, eres mi padre, mi futura pareja (a quien no conozco aún, y espero no hacerlo para no causarte daño) o mi hija… que sepáis que lo siento con todo mi corazón por recordaros esto una vez más._


	2. Echoes of love

****

****_"Dry my eyes so you won't know  
Dry my eyes so I won't show  
I know you're right behind me."_

_Tonight – Lykke Li_

**II**

**_Martes, 02/10/2018:_ **

**Strom.  
** _¿Cómo llegó hasta donde está? Para eso hay que retroceder unos cuantos años._

_Munich, Alemania. 1993._

Strom era un niño de cinco años como otro cualquiera. Contaba (por el momento) con una buena familia. Su madre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules tenía una tez clara sin rozar la palidez. No medía más del metro sesenta y cinco, y su complexión era la normativa. Viktoria Brauen era su nombre.   
A diferencia de su padre, que tenía el cabello pelirrojo oscuro y los ojos marrones, con una complexión más ancha y tez más oscura. Para lo joven que era las arrugas de una mala vida hacían mella en su piel y aún con todo, Viktoria consideraba a Frank Gottsched uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido en su vida. No era de extrañar que estuvieran tan enamorados y que del fruto de ese romance hubiera nacido el pequeño Strom, con un cabello rubio oscuro que acabaría volviéndose pelirrojo. Sus ojos verdes no se parecían en nada a los de sus padres, y eso lo hacían todavía más especial.

Como otro chico de su edad, era bastante hiperactivo y siempre quería tanto la atención de su madre como de su padre. Quería ser el centro de su mundo, y es que ya lo era aunque éste creyera que no; mas las familias bonitas sólo existían en las películas, esas que siempre tenían un final envidiable aunque tan ñoño que inclusive llegaba a dar algo de vergüenza.

Y todo cambió de un día para otro, las risas se volvieron vacilantes, nerviosas. Las únicas voces que se podían escuchar eran los gritos, los llantos y las súplicas acabadas en más gritos.   
Miradas frías, recelosas, llenas de temor y de dolor...

Seré más específico.

El olor a alcohol inundaba el salón y el menor de los Gottsched fruncía la nariz a cada poco por lo desagradable que le resultaba. Aunque no era muy avispado, notaba cuando entre sus padres existía un tenso hilo invisible que parecía estrangularles. Ya habían discutido delante suya algunas veces, pero jamás el puño de Frank había llegado a estrellarse contra el rostro de Viktoria, haciéndola caer al suelo de bruces ante el impacto. Strom, petrificado, observaba todo sin saber qué hacer. Su mirada viajaba de un progenitor a otro y en ese momento supo de qué parte estaba. Sabía quién estaría a su lado en aquella guerra que depararía en un horrible final. (¡Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos!)

Quizá entrar en detalles no sea estrictamente necesario, pero para poder entenderlo todo hay que ponerse en la piel de la otra persona y sentir lo mismo.

El primer golpe había marcado una nueva página en ese libro que era la familia Gottsched-Brauer, y aunque hasta la semana siguiente no se volvió a repetir, todo había cambiado. Frank se disculpaba día sí y día también y colmaba con regalos caros a Viktoria: pendientes, collares, tacones. Ella sonreía con los ojos enrojecidos de las noches que se pasaba llorando y le daba las gracias, diciendo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.   
Guardaba todas las ofrendas de perdón en el fondo del armario y no volvía a mirarlas ni a pensar en ellas porque el recuerdo era como hierro candente en la piel; como quitarse una y otra vez la costra de una herida que no terminaría de curarse bien y dejaría una rosada marca que haría un visible contraste con el resto de la piel.

Pero no sólo la mujer había cambiado su actitud a una más triste y precavida. Strom también. En el momento en que ella recibió el primer golpe, la chispa de la vida que había estado encendida y que unía a los tres se había apagado sin vacilar y no habría contacto capaz de volver a encenderla.

El propio Frank fue el que se castigó a sí mismo con el sofá, y aprovechaba Strom esas noches para dormir con su madre.

 **''Es sólo un golpe''**. Se repetía Viktoria una y otra vez, pero bien sabía cómo comenzaban esas historias: un golpe. Miles de disculpas. Regalos. Más golpes, menos disculpas... más golpes... acabar asesinada a manos de su marido.   
Pensar eso le quitaba el sueño. No podía dejar a Strom solo con semejante monstruo, ¿quién le aseguraba que no sería el siguiente, o en su defecto, que acabara influyéndole y creyera normal maltratar a mujeres viéndolas como inferiores? Esa no era la educación que le quería infundir a su hijo. Quería que respetara a todos por igual, que no conociera jamás la sensación de sentirse por encima del hombro de nadie aunque la otra persona pareciera pedir a gritos que le partieran los dientes.

Y los años fueron transcurriendo lentos y tortuosos para ambos, pues las borracheras ya eran parte del día a día y las palizas, también.   
La madre de Strom había perdido sus amistades pues Frank se encargó bien de que ningún amigo le volviera a mirar. Sus amigas, que le advertían vanamente que huyera junto a su hijo, se habían alejado por temor, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen antes que exponerse a los maltratos del marido de la alemana.   
Los puños ya no eran suficientes; ¡no-eran-suficientes! El cinturón fue su nuevo mejor aliado, y la primera vez que la pequeña espalda de Strom probó el ardiente beso del cuero lloró y gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Se retorció en el suelo, ahogándose en sus llantos mientras su infantil y delgaducho cuerpo temblaba al igual que el de su madre, que a gritos le pedía a Frank que parara.

Con la espalda en carne viva, las tres primeras cicatrices del menor rompieron todo atisbo de infancia y, por lo general, de vida. Y tantos años fueron así que su cuerpo aprendió a convivir con ese dolor, a reaccionar lo mínimo posible ante el mismo. Y, claro, no pudo dejar la escuela porque su padre le obligaba a continuar con los estudios. Tuvo que aprender a fingir que todo iba bien. Y aunque su madre nunca más le llevaba al colegio ni iba a recogerle, ninguna profesora se veía capaz de preguntar porque lo sabían, joder, ¡claro que lo sabían! Y nunca hicieron nada.

**  
Nunca.**

  
**_Porque no había justicia_**


End file.
